


Drifting Snow

by EclipseRyoko



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Canonical Character Death, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Gen, Light Angst, Original Character(s), death is mentioned but still there ;-;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseRyoko/pseuds/EclipseRyoko
Summary: As a Warrior of Light from a different time, it can bring unexpected pain when this particular Warrior realizes where she is as she follows her fellow Warrior on their own journey.





	Drifting Snow

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the time luna told me that haurchefaunt died before i even touched heavensward
> 
> Thanks Luna.

Luna was idly following Eclipse on their journey through Coerthas. She closed her eyes, feeling the wind rush past her as she rode her mount. Soon, she felt her mount slow to a stop and opened her eyes.  
  


“I need to talk to a person here! I’ll be back soon!” The Au Ra exclaimed at Luna, smiling brightly at her before they turned and walked into the building they stopped in front of.  
  


Luna looked around, frowning at the familiar sight. She recognized the area, but couldn’t remember where. After a little while, Luna heard Eclipse leave the building.  
  


“Thanks Haurchefant! See ya later!” Eclipse waved back into the building. Luna _froze_. Coerthas, familiar place - Camp Dragonhead, _Haurchefant_. Before the doors closed, Luna glanced inside and saw the sight she always saw when she visited; his portrait and an empty chair.  
  


Luna turned wide eyes toward Eclipse, wide with pain and sadness at losing a dear friend long ago.  
  


Eclipse was staring at Luna, a frown of confusion on their face, and asked, “What’s wrong?”  
  


“Eclipse...” Luna said weakly, how was she supposed to tell her cousin that Haurchefant was _gone_? “Haurchefant...”  
  


Eclipse’s frown grew deeper. “Yeah...? What about him?”  
  


Luna wanted to cry. “Eclipse... he- _he's dead_.”  
  


* * *

  
Haurchefant waved back to Eclipse as they left, happy that they visited. As they left, he spotted a person, a female Elezen, speak to Eclipse. Eclipse looked at her brightly, seemingly to be very much familiar with their companion.  
  


Haurchefant frowned, he got a sense of familiarity and déjà vu when his gaze saw the other Elezen, but couldn’t figure out where or why he recognized her. He didn't remember that he worked with an Elezen like her before. His attention was called and he left to do work, after all, he was a busy person. Maybe he’ll figure out who Eclipse’s companion is one day, why she seemed to familiar, and why it tugged his heart so painfully when he saw her.  
  


**[Achievement get!] Drifting Snow**


End file.
